vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vados
] Summary Vados '(ヴァドス) is a character who appears in ''Dragon Ball Super. She is the sister of Whis, and serves as the attendant and martial arts teacher of Champa the Destroyer. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Vados Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of million years old. Classification: Angel, attendant and martial arts teacher of Champa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master in Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Shockwaves Generation, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Ki/Energy Sensing, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Image Projection (Can use her staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Molecular-level. Created a breathable atmosphere and a bubble field around it and more), Can likely heal others and herself, Likely Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Likely taught their universe's God of Destruction the Hakai technique), Can possibly make a portal and send others to there, Acausality (Type 1), Resistant to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), and Empathic Manipulation, Likely Instinctive Reaction, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resurrection, Likely Transmutation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Limited Time Manipulation and Time Travel Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Should be more powerful than Beerus and Champa combined. Casually one shot Champa, who's comparable to Beerus and can purge two universes if he and his brother fight each other. She is as strong as Whis, if not more powerful) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is even faster than her brother Whis, who could cross entire galaxies and reach earth in seconds at a speed of roughly at least 498 quadrillion times FTL) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis (Casually carried 6 Super Dragon Balls, each being planet sized, while also flying and holding Champa at the same time) Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal (Incapacitated Champa and knocked him out in one hit) Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level (It's been stated and shown that the Universe 6 and 7's Gods of Destruction can't defeat her. Her durability is greater than or at least comparable to Whis's) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with her staff. Likely Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: It can be assumed that she has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge, as Whis said that Vados trained him over a thousand years ago. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Warp: A transportation technique used by Vados to allow herself and Champa to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Vados can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Staff Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Angels Category:Afterimage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Age Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2